Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Dark Age
by annabeth123
Summary: Kronos is still very wel.l alive and taken over lukes body, something mysterious happend to Grover, and Percy may join the Dark side, finds new powers and there is a new and powerful camper There is alittle Percybeth, and AnnabethxLuke not a lot
1. Chapter 1: Hellhound

**Hey guys!! This is my first fan fick, I hope you like it, and sorry if there are miss spelling/grammer. Also, people who don't like added on characters, sorry, I am just going to add one more sort-of important character on, since the whole kronos war is still going on.**

**I do not own Pecry Jakeson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does:)**

**Here's a privew for later on:**

I had no intention for my life to stray down this path. I had no recollection of him luring me down the dark, twisting hallways. Full of stories from the people before me, who had turned there backs on reality, and realized that they had just betrayed the people they loved the most, right when the bronze doors slammed shut, locking them in, and the rest of the world; out.

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Percy's POV:**

I walked down the crowded street, being pushed and tosled (Sp?) in the New York City streets, 5th avenue. It was Christmas time, so, naturally, everyone in New York decides to go and shop or whatever they do. I felt sour, I knew that something bad was happining at camp, and I didn't wan't to take an hour to walk a few stinkin' blocks. Annabeth had Irised messaged me, and she looked scared. Her dad and step-mom had dropped her of at camp while they went off to Italy for there aniversery, while her brothers were being baby sat by their grandmother. I could'nt really hear what she was saying, for all the clattering of swords in the backround. Campers were putting in more time to practice sword fighting and defence. We all felt something in the air, an arora of death and monsters(though Grover and the other satyrs were really the only ones who could smell the monsters, though they made sure that we knew) But I did hear her say to meet her at the bakery by rocker fella plasa**( Im American, though I've never been there before, don't know how to spell it**) at 12pm. I looked down at my watch and it was 11:55, and I was still a block away.

"Man! did you see that! It was awsome! The best street performance ever!" A man said with a tye-died t-shirt with a smiley face that said: "Get hip with it!" on the back.

" Yah, that girl was an awsomely skilled in the art of trapeze (sp?)! And the fire breathing dragon puppet! So real man! Almost makes you think that it was alive!"

It just dawned on me, that I had passed the shop, and I had never seen a street perfomance that wasn't a parade or something to do with thanksgiving here, at all. I relized that I had stopped walking and turned around to see Annabeth around the corner battling a Hellhound.

"Oh my gods" I mummered as I sprinted down the sidwalk, annoying lots of people, but I really didn't care. My thoughts were a jumble with questions, Like How come she is battling a Hellhound in the middle of a busy New York street( Which the hellhound seemed to be wining, since in was on offence), or the other important question, WHY IS there a Hellhound in the middle of a busy New York street. I drew Riptide from my pocket and felt it grow it's full lengh.

"So nice you could join me Seaweed Brain." She said with a panting vocie when I was beside her, jabing one of it's paws, though nothing happend, the skin made my sword bounce back. And I succeded in making it more angry. Then it breathed fire.

"What the gods!" I proclamied.

"Percy! Don't you know! This isn't a normal Hellhoud, Hephaestus created it! It is made of a metal called Hep, Hephaestus created it so that it would look as normal skin, but the same streanth as copper or gold. Also, Theres a name tag around it's neak.

I looked for it and saw it glittering in the sun: Hellhound; If found please contact Hephaestus at his underground workshop.

"hu, so why was it attacking you, if it's not Hades, and Hephaestus created it? I thought we had a peace thing going on since Mt. Helens?" I asked while doging another flame

" I don't know Percy, I have a bad feeling."

I knew that if Annabeth didn't know, that was bad.

"Ok, so we'll talk about that later, but for right now, how do we stop it? Is it electronic?"

"Y_our brain is full of kelp"_ I heard her murmmer under her breath.

"What!" I said, while both of us doged it's teeth, a shot of fire, and a few claws.

" Duh! How do you think it's running!" She yelled over it's back. Her vocie hinted that she was tired and exasperated.

I ran over to the other side, and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing!" She tried to pull away from my arm, but I kept running, weaving throuh the cars and taxes, while all of the were honcking there horns. The Hellhound flew over the cars, as I expected. I had no idea what the people saw, though it must not have been that important, because no one stopped to stare. I saw the fountain in the park, coming closer. I skidded to a stop when Annabeth's confused face looked at me then the fountain. Her mouth made a "O" and she understood. She ran to a tree a few meters away, so she wouldn't end of drenched, again. The Hellhound flew closer and closer while the gut feeling returned, and when it was only a few feet away, almost all the water flew out and surrounded it. It was outraged, and threw another ball of fire twards me, but it smoked away in it little bubble of water. Sparks of electricity flew inside the bubble. I admit, I was proud of myself, thinking of a plan, even as small as that. The Hellhound stoped moving, so I willed the water to fly back into the founatin. The Hellhound dropped to the ground, and melted away.

"Wow Percy. Im impressed. You thought of the plan, and no one had any fatal injurys, or near deaths." She said while smiling and walking out frome under the tree.

" Thanks." I said

Annabeth then walked over the fountain and sat on the lege.

"What's wrong at camp?" I asked

Her face turned sad as she looked twards the ground, and kicked a stone.

"Annabeth", she didn't look up for a few moments.

"Percy, Grover is........"

-_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cliffy! Yay!**

**Please R&R!**

**I'm open for critisim (sp?)**

**and tell me if I should countinue!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth tells the truth,

**Hey guys! **

**I don't own PJO, unfortunetly... This will be a short chapter, like a filler,: also, vote on your 2 fav. characters!!!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

** "**Percy, Grover is missing, again" Annabeth looked away as if she was guilty of something. It didn't come to me as a shock, he was out across the country somewhere, spreading the news to other satyrs. I knew that he was ok, there were no dreams about him, and we were contected by the empethy(sp?) link still, he wasn't dead. I knew that much.

"Annabeth, how could you know if he was _missing?_ he's all over the world sending the news about Pan?"

"Well,...ah...you see..I just know ok! So, uh, you don't need to come back to camp during- well anytime soon!" She shouted while stuttering.

" Um, Annabeth, why _would_ I come back to camp? I'm still in school and everything, and my mom's getting married soon to Dr. Blowfish." I smiled, but Annabeth didn't laugh like she usually would, when I used his nickname. She did the opposite, and I saw a tear excape her eye, before she could filk it of, I wiped it away with my finger. It seemed to snap her out of something.

"Why did you do that!?" She whipered, a little outraged.

"Uhhhh, 'cause I sorta-" I began to say but she cut me off.

"Don't say another word! I have to leave, Now" She half screamed at me. She stood up and started to run, but I caught her arm.

"What is wrong, Annabeth!? Before you were happy and stuf, but now your all..." It just started to dawn on me, again(that's twice today, wow.) that she's hidding something.

"What are you hidding?" I asked her softly. She turned around, taking a deep breath,

"He's back."

________________________________________________________________________________

**Cliffy, again! Yah Cliffy! Though not as good as the last one cause I think ya'll know what "he" is.**

**Sorry for the short! Bedtime:(**

**Remember to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: I get crushed

**Hey Guys! I don't own PJO also, this chapter is going to be a little weird, maybe, I don't know, It is sort-of another filler, but with important info, but short-ish**

I knew immediately who she meant. How could Luke be back? He's evil, a traitor, given he's body as a refuge to Kronos, how could anybody let him back in? That's like saying to Kronos,_ Welcome home buddy! Yeah, go ahead; destroy anything and everyone you want!_ My face became red with fury as I let go of Annabeth's arm. I knew she still liked him, that's why I wasn't going to barge into camp and try to kill him. I felt my face soften as I grew guilty, and I tried to turn my thoughts to how I'm going to "kill" Kronos without killing Luke, even if he wants us dead and has tried many times to do so.

"Percy? Are you ok?" Annabeth asked. I knew she thought I would be saying or doing something impulsive right now, but surprisingly I was thinking things through.

"No, I'm not" I said softly, "Why is he at camp, Annabeth? Why did anyone let him in, he is still Kronos, if you guys have forgotten. He has tried to kill us so many times, and wants to defeat the Olympians, and betrayed us." I said the last sentence while whispering and my voice shaking.

"Percy, he's fine now, well wounded and in the Big House recovering." She said with her eyes full of relief, but then turning a little scared again, "The monsters have recovered also, and are prowling around the outside. Luke had managed to tell us that Kronos left him, Luke had fighted him in his body too much, so Kronos found another body to control. He's ok….." She wasn't telling everything, I could tell. I was still suspicious that Luke wasn't _ok_, but just lying to get his way into camp, and any day, he would call the monsters in to attack. I was going to camp; I made up my mind about that one.

"Percy, I wasn't supposed to tell you that, because you might try to come to camp-"She started to say, but I cut her off, I only had so much control if I was impulsive or not.

"Of course I'm coming to camp! What do you think! He could be bluffing about Kronos leaving him! And I'm not going to let you be by yourself because you could get hurt, and, uhh, ummm, I-I need you as a, uh, a strategist-fighter-brainier person to make up for my lack of intelligence….." I mumbled the last part as I realized that I was about to say that I liked her. I blushed, though I bet she didn't even notice me stutter because her face became a deep scowl and red with anger at the words 'I'm not going to let you be by yourself because you could get hurt' part.

"WHAT! That is Insane! How could you think that! Number 1, you think that I can't fend for myself! I have trained for more than half of my life! You may be the son of an all powerful god, but at least I have brains! Number 2, you think that Luke would _lie_ to us?! He-"I could not resist the urge to interrupt her now.

"Well, Yeah! As I said before about Luke! And I never said that you couldn't-"I knew that I was hurting her with my words, but I had to try to explain my self, to get her to now that he is still very dangerous, but got caught off by _her _this time.

"He would never do this! Interrupt me so many times! And he wouldn't lie!"

"How would you now! He's been gone for years now!"

"Well I knew him since I was seven! And for two weeks since he came back!"

"He's changed now!"

"No he hasn't!"

"Do you have any proof!?" I yelled,

"Yeah, I do!" she yelled back,

This stopped me for a moment, a child of Athena wouldn't give bad proof, it would've be an insult to them if they did.

"What." I said.

She walked to the street and dropped a golden drachma in the street, calling the grey sister's taxi (later on I realized why she wanted to get back to camp fast) with a scowling face that soon morphed happy and calm, as if remembering a memory. As the cab formed, she looked over her shoulders and said the six words that crushed me;

"Luke says that he loves me."

**Ok guys how did you like it?**

**Sorry if the emotions changed to fast**

**PS: these next few chapters are for the AnnabethxLuke lovers out there**

**But not for long**

_**And…….**_

**Percy will get a new sib. Soon,**

**807 words! Yah!**


	4. AN Important sortof

**Hey guys Um, the other "Story" called songs was an acciendent. It was my brothers RLA homwork assignment one night, and I accidentaly posted it.... HeHe, sorry about that again!**

**~Peace out:)**


	5. Chapter 5:Oh Boy

**hey guys! This is th 5th Chapter, since the author note last time is counting as a chapter, though it isn't; so there is really no chapter 4.**

**Um, oh, yeah I DO NOT OWN PJO Rick does:)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

I stood there in shock as the cab pulled away, with the three gray sisters in the front fighting over the one eyeball, just like the time Annabeth saved me from the deadly game of dodgeball 2 1/2 years ago. Who knew that I was goning to end up like this, staring blankly at the road with thoughts and feelings racing through my head. Luke was the one she was running to, to tell him her secrets and fears. He was the one who was going to hold her when she cried. Anger, sadness, and confusion brought up many questions that I couldn't answer. But something nagged me in the back of my head, I couldn't recal what it was. I wanted to go dig myself a hole, and sit there and think, or cry. But I knew that feeling would pass, due to my fatal flaw Athena mentioned at olmypus, and my ADHD. Instead I thought of camp and how to get there, a plan would probably hit me on the way there, or I'll just go see for myself if Luke was Luke, but the good Luke. I pulled out my cell phone, (my 5th one, they would fall out of my pocket, and unlike my sword pen they did not show back up, instead, I would find the remains of it once the monster crushed afterwards) and called mom. She picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" My mom asked.

"Hey mom." I answered, my vocie scrachy

"Percy? Are you ok?" Her vocie sounded worryed, I could just imagine her leaning against the counter, phone in hand, and face flushed from running around cleaning the house, one of the main things she did since practically lives there now.

"Yeah mom," I lied, I really didn't want to cry right now, in the phone, because I would burst out and tell her about Annabeth. " I fine, really, theres just something at camp I need to check up on"

"Ok Percy, do you want me to take you?" She asked. I really didn't want her to be there when Annabeth cam to burst my bubble, and tell me off.

"No, that's ok, I have a drachma." I felt around in my pockets to see if I really did, I felt a small, cold disk in my hand. Thank the gods.

"Alright, call me when you want to be picked up, or if your going to need to stay longer." Her vocie had no ounce of dissapontment in it, just concern.

"Ok mom,"

"Love you Percy, bye" I hung up and tossed the drachma in the street. I said the greek offering, (**A/N I really don't know what it is)**and the gray cab formed it's self. The Three Gray Sisters were in the front, still fighting over that wreached eye. One of them noticed me.

"Awwww... another one!" Her raspy vocie said.

"Yes who said we were going to shelep them all around today.., remember boy, we don't do this for free!" Wasp said (**I don't remember there names) **I then remembered the coin in my hand and tossed it to her.

" You got to bite it last!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" The argument went on as I slipped in the back, great timeing to because the cab lurched away as I slamed the door close. I slid againts the window, waching New York stream by in flashing colors, and gray glass walls of the skyscrapers. They didn't drive nearly as fast since this wasn't a life death situation-yet. I thought of Annabeth and her words as the sisters were still fighting each other in the front. Thankfully, they didn't pop the eye ball out this time. Annabeth seamed so... scared and angry, as if she was being forced to say those words. She usually wouldn't outburst at all like that, unless I burned her books, which I would never do. Let's see, when we were fighting the Hellhound, she seemed perfectaly fine and dandy, acually happy. Then I mention camp, since that's what she wanted to dicuss in the first place= and got protective, sad, and angry. Then the mention of Luke, denfinatly hit a nerve there, even though that seemed to be the thing that made her scared in the first place. _This is so confusing._ I just then relized we were speeding by strawberry fields. We turned a corner, and the sisters stoppd the cab abruptly.

"Time to get out!" Thorn said in her raspy vocie that all of them had.

I saw the Big House, looking the same as always, and campers practicing sword fighting and archery. Everything seemed in it's place, except there was that cursied tention in the air again. The cab drove away down the road, and vanishing when it turned the corner. Then my ears heard the most amazing but deadly and very angrey vocie.

"PERCY JACKSON!!!!! WHAT IN HADES NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!"

"Oh boy" I mummbled then turned towards the vocie.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Y**ah! 4 or 5 chapter is up!**

**Not much of a cliff, but fun to write!**

**Please R&R what you want to happen! In the **

**next Chapter!!!!!**

**981 words! **


	6. Chapter 6: I am an Idiot

**Thanks you guys! Awsome reviews, lots of help! Also, this chapter is a little funky in Percy's POV, so next chapter I'm going to do it in Annabeth's POV, hopefully everything will be cleared by then why she's acting so weird, it has nothing to do with Luke though.**

**Let's see, anything important...... Oh yeah: I DO NOT OWN PJO!!! Now that's finished;**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

Percy's POV:

I turned around to see a very angry, no wait, furious Annabeth. She came running up the hill, anger plain on her face, her golden hair coming undone from her ponytail. Only the gods knew how fast she could run I guss, and so I did the most idiotic thing to do when there's a furious daughter of Athena charging at you; I ran the oppostie dirction in to the forest.

"SEAWEED BRAIN! GET OVER HERE NOW!" She yelled.

At least we where in a forest proteced by the Golden Fleece. I thought, so when were going to talk about our feelings in a "civilized manner", we don't get rundown by monsters; from the outside at least. I heard the twigs snap behind me as she ganied up on me, I really was not a good runner, tripping on the roots and twigs from the trees. I had smacked into a bush, a nypth came out an glared. That gave enough time for her to catch up, so I spun around, and she slammed into my body, making both of us fall on to the mossy ground. At least the nypth left us alone.

"Are you ok Annanbeth?" I asked, trying to hold out my hands when got up. She ignored them and hosted herself up.

"Now why would I be ok if I come back to camp, and 10 minutes later _you_ show up." She said in a shaky whisper that was denfinatly an attempt not to scream. I was getting fed up, which rarely happened at all.

"Well, gee, I don't know! Usually you would be happy that I came! But now- I don't know what's with you! Your so different know! it's like someone's controling you or something, but your not Annabeth right now. So please snap out of it." I told her, why couldn't she hear what she had said at the fountain and leaving so abruplty. Or- as I just noticed, she didn't have her cap with her. Which she always has with her. But she just stared at me, her face like stone.

"Why would you care if I'm different! You have Rachel!" She spat back.

"What! I don't like her, well ya I do, but just as a friend!" I told her in exaspiration.

" Uh huh, your just kidding yourself. They told me how much you drool over her at school." She shot back.

"Who could tell you that? And I don't! She moved to DC over half a year ago! We don't even talk much exept a call once in a while. And why are you even bringing her into this?" I said, but she didn't bother to anser to my qustion. Instead she started mumbiling to herself.

" But they told me.... after the HellHound.....that luke finnaly......but only.....you and her.....they said mom....huh?" This was an amazing sight to see if I wern't just as confused because an Athena child was finally stummped.

"What are you talking about! Who is _them_ and..." I stood there frustrated, waiting for an answer. Her face went from being confused to a cold stare.

"Percy Jackson, I don't know what your up to, but quit it out! Why are you doing this!" She screamed than turned and ran away, I grabbed her shoulder and spun around so she was facing me. I took hold of both of her arms and held them aganist her side softly, so she couldn't fall. I removed my hands when she stopped swaying. I saw tears streaming down her face. I felt my insides turn to mush looking at her, the one girl I had ever liked, but I knew I had to be honest with myself, she was the one girl I ever loved. Annabeths face turned to fear and anger. It was as if she was fighting herself, trying to gain control. Tears slid down her check.

"Percy, I-I," She didn't finish, but slid down the trunk of the nearest tree. I came and sat down besides her. She put her head on my shoulder, and I was shocked. Here was the girl that loked like she was going to rip my guts out, now puts her head on my shoulder?

"Percy, I can't tell you what's wrong. He won't let me. He-he just comes and t-tells me things that makes no sence, and then alot of sence in a twisted way. Then he'll leave when I put up a fight, say I not worthy enough to be a d-daugter of Athena. I'm useless. But I do put up a fight anyways, and it hurts-alot Percy." She shuddered and curled up besides me. It cliked in my head. _He said the Luke wasn't worthy enough, put up to many fights, so he went and found a new body._ Boy am I a complete idiot.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yay Cliffy! Though not really.... Sorry if this was badly written.. give me your opinion, since luke is luke, though luke could still betray them, (And later on I think he will) What should happen with percy and luke, Annabeth and Percy, Annabeth and Luke? R&R!**

**948 words! Yay!**


End file.
